So Much Fun
by shadowdweller25
Summary: It is so fun watching Gibbs lust after McGee. But the team, finally having enough after years of watching, come up with a plan that'll help Gibbs get a move on. And it'll be so much fun. McGibbs.
1. Chapter 1: Team Gibbs

**So Much Fun**

CHAPTER 1

_**Team Gibbs**_

"I call this meeting into order." Tony tapped his knuckles on his coffee table. Around him; Ziva, Abby, Jimmy, and Ducky quieted and turned their attention to him. "By you all being here, you've all agreed that it's time to make a move. Or…" he frowned, "to make a move so that our target makes a move." He looked at the others. "Does that make sense?"

"Certainly does," Ducky said.

Tony nodded. "Good."

"So what's the plan?" Abby bounced in her seat with excitement, Jimmy had to place a hand on her to get her to calm down.

"The plan…" he paused for affect, "is to get Gibbs to make a move on McGee."

"How?" Ziva asked.

"That…I do not know. Any suggestions?" The others rolled their eyes at him.

"Well, I have an idea, but it will take all of you to pull it off and it definitely won't be quick." They all looked at Ducky. "Jethro is very alpha male." The others snorted as they already knew that, they didn't need a psychology degree for that. "Therefore, he's very possessive and protective. We will have to push those two to get him to finally make a move."

"And if all else fails we lock them in a closet and don't let them out."

Tony laughed at Abby's backup plan and they all started making their plan to get their Boss and Probie together.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to yaoigirl22. Rating is T for now, but I'm pretty sure I'll be updating it to M when the story takes off and starts getting a mind of it's own which my stories seem to be doing lately. Going in directions I didn't even expect.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tony

CHAPTER 2

**_Tony_**

Tony sat at his desk Monday morning and was doing what he did best. Not working when Gibbs wasn't around. Usually he played paperball with McGee's trashcan, but not this time. His mind was deciding to think this early in the morning—usually didn't kick into gear until noon, unless they had a case—and here it was thinking at seven thirty in the morning.

He's known from the very beginning that Gibbs was different with McGee. At first he thought it was because he was an outsider, a young gullible outsider at that. But when McGee became an official agent, and joined the team, he knew it was something else. Kate saw it too.

And it was all out in the open in five words.

_"You belong to me now."_

Those five simple words…five words that changed McGee's life. On one side he finally became an agent and a member of the unstoppable Team Gibbs, but on the other side, a side that McGee wasn't even aware of, he became the star of Bossman's sexual dreams and fantasies.

Tony and Kate knew in those five words what was going on with Gibbs even though McGee didn't. They knew because when they had joined the team, Gibbs never said those five words to them. They had been surprised but covered it up by head-slapping the young new agent when he rambled on about looking forward to work with them.

The usual pang to his heart came when he thought about Kate. They had spent plenty of nights sharing drinks; talking, laughing, and drunkenly plotting on how to get McGee and Gibbs together. God he missed Kate.

Obviously nothing had come of those plots, sometimes they forgot them the next morning in their hangover, they brushed it aside, or they just got caught up in cases that they forgot about them. Suffice to say, if Tony could remember plotting with Kate, drunken or not, then Gibbs' lusting over Probie had gone on long enough. It had to end.

And the team had a plan, he had his part, and he updated his will last night. Because really…death was a major foreseeable outcome when what he was about to do was planned for the man a Marine ex-sniper lusted after. And if not, he was going to need some serious hospital time after all the anticipated head-slaps he was going to receive.

The elevator dinged and he looked up to see McGee stepping out. "Morning Probie."

"Morning Tony."

He watched as his Probie walked to his desk and booted up his computer, his fingers already flying over the keyboard. The kid really was talented, and though he didn't like it in the beginning—jealous because Gibbs not only lusted after McGee but the guy could also do things he couldn't—he liked to praise McGee when his computer skills made a break in the case or was a major help. After all, McGee was his Probie and he'd been a big part in McGee's growth as an agent. Gibbs too of course.

And though it was disturbing to think about, especially with what he was planning to do, he liked to think of McGee not only his friend but little brother. Ugh. Yeah, he was going to have to stick with just a friend for now until the plan ended because thinking about flirting with his little brother was way too disturbing.

"Tony, are you going to stare at me all day or something?" McGee didn't even look up from his computer monitor.

_'Showtime.'_

Tony slipped on his DiNozzo smile. "I'd like to go with or something, but I'll have to stick with staring."

McGee blinked and looked at him with a frown. "What? Are you okay Tony?"

"Good now that you're here."

McGee continued to frown and Tony inwardly rolled his eyes. Damn. Even if they did get the boss to make a move the kid would be clueless.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing McGorgeous." And with that he winked at the shocked man and grinned before going to his own computer.

* * *

Tony had no idea how much longer he could go. It was the afternoon and already he had a huge headache from all the head-slaps he'd gotten from Gibbs. Luckily it was a paperwork day, so he was able to make an escape to Abby's lab for lunch and take a break from the abuse.

Honestly though, even with all the head-slaps, he was quite enjoying himself. McGee was blushing up a storm, his face was almost constantly red, and it was fun watching Gibbs get flustered. Well, Gibbs' kind of flustered. The jaw clenching, the eyes boring into his head yet also at McGee's blush, the hand flexing as if he wanted to punch him or pull out his gun.

…Yeah that last one was a little worrisome.

"How's it going up there Tony?"

"Have a headache and I think Boss is going to shoot me."

Abby grinned and Tony grumbled at her obvious delight to his danger. "Great! That means it's working. Now, lunch is over so get upstairs and turn it up."

She proceeded to push him out the door but he dug his feet in before getting into the elevator and gave her a hug. He held her tight and slowly back up with a wave. "Always know that I loved you Abby, my dear, dear friend."

Abby giggled and waved back. "See you later Tony."

The doors closed and he made it up to the bullpen in time for McGee to jump up. "Yes." He looked around and grinned at Tony. "Tony! Look." He ran over and grabbed Tony's hand, pulling him over to his desk. Tony inwardly smirked at McGee's own move. "Remember that cold case you showed me last week."

"Yeah." He leaned in beside McGee when he leaned over to hit a few keys.

"Well, something was bugging me about it and…look what I found."

Tony looked at what Probie was showing him and grinned. "Probie! I could kiss you!" And without even thinking about it, he grabbed Probie's smooth, innocent face and planted a big kiss on his pouty lips.

He pulled back as soon as his brain realized what his body just did and stared at a wide-eyed McGee whose mouth was opening and closing, no words coming out. Tony's body was frozen because he heard a snap as soon as his lips had connected with McGee's for a split second.

Glancing over at Gibbs' desk, he gulped at the dark and murderous look in the older man's eyes as they stared at him, the pen that had been in his hand snapped in two.

_'I'm dead.'_

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ziva

**Thanks to everyone who favorite, alert, and reviewed this story. Loved the response. **

* * *

CHAPTER 3

**_Ziva_**

Ziva winced as Gibbs stormed into the bullpen the next morning, Tony ducking behind his computer and for once being quiet. When she had watched Tony kiss McGee, she nearly burst with laughter, even more so when she saw Gibbs' face and the pen he snapped in his fist. But she had kept her face blank for survival and also sympathy for Tony. She could tell he hadn't planned it and it just happened, but that move had made a huge step in their plan.

Unfortunately, for Tony, they still didn't have a case. So Tony couldn't make himself disappear in working on a case; putting out BOLOs or doing searches. And he couldn't do what he usually did when passing time or he suffered the wrath of Gibbs.

Now Ziva, she spent her time hovering around McGee's desk and joking with McGee. It was not really anything different from what they usually did when they did not have a case. And that in itself was what bugged Gibbs. Oh, he tried to hide it, but she has seen the looks he has thrown her way from the moment she and McGee hit it off.

On one hand he was happy that McGee accepted her quickly into the team which led to everyone else accepting her. Well, they accepted, but it went a lot slower than McGee. On the other hand, she could tell he feared they would get closer; and not the best friends closer that they were but potential lovers. Which, to be hank, she could understand his fear. McGee was attractive, she was attractive, and they had a certain closeness, but that wasn't for them. They were just friends, best friends at that, but just…friends.

But today, as she hovered around McGee's desk or he around hers, she touched him more than she usually did. She brushed her hand against his, hovered by him closer than normal, nearly touched his cheek with her own, and even sat in his lap when she was tired of standing as he showed her something on his computer.

Funny thing was, McGee did not even blink before wrapping one arm around her waist to keep her balanced on his lap. But, oh, the look on Gibbs' face, when she peeked a look at him while McGee continued talking, was hilarious.

* * *

"Gym," Gibbs suddenly announced and they all looked at him. It was not the announcement that had them looking at him since every few days they ended the day in the gym, but it was the tone of his voice. Ziva smothered a smirk at the dark and jealous look he threw at how she was still sitting in McGee's lap. "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

They all scrambled to grab their bag that always carried extra clothes and workout clothes, and headed down to the locker rooms. After changing, they all met in the gym and Gibbs split them up.

"Tony, you're with me in the ring." Tony's eyes widened and looked at Ziva, pleading and afraid. It took all her best work to not smile or laugh. "Ziva, you and McGee are hand to hand."

"Great," McGee said, turning to Ziva as Tony followed Gibbs to the ring, throwing pleading looks back at them every now and again. "You can continue teaching me a few things."

Ziva nodded back with a smile. For the past few months, she has been teaching him a few hand to hand techniques. It helped protect him more and helped her worry of him out in the field. Smiling at a certain move she remembered, she set them up to face each other.

"Okay, come at me." He did as asked and she had him on his back in a few seconds, straddling him with his arms pinned down. She smiled down at him. "Okay?"

Chuckling, McGee nodded and soon stood up along with Ziva. She showed him the move in slow motion, how to do it, and let him do it to her a few times until his moves were not jerky and slow but fluid and memorized. She was ready to challenge him by changing her own moves, see how he adjusted, and was surprised how easily he adjusted and still pinned her down and under him.

Ziva stared wide eyed up at McGee and he laughed. "Used to wrestle in high school. So once I can get you down, it's easy."

Narrowing her eyes, she quickly moved and soon found herself wrestling with McGee, both laughing when they got the upper hand on the other. She hated it, but she ended up pinned under him more than she could pin him down and he cheekily replied, "I was also the champion for my division all four years."

"That's enough. Let's call it a day."

Ziva and McGee looked over to the ring and saw Tony panting on his back in the middle of the ring while Gibbs was staring at them. Not looking happy at their position. McGee looked back down at Ziva and gave her a sweet grin that had her smiling back. It was easy to be happy and smiling when McGee was. His emotions were very contagious.

"Till next time Ms. David." Standing, he held out his hand for her and she let him help her up.

"Count on it McGee."

They started heading back to the locker rooms but Ziva looked back to see Tony still lying in the ring. Deciding to check on him, she head over. "You okay DiNozzo?"

"He…was trying…to kill me. And…your wrestling…wasn't helping."

Chuckling, she waited until Tony was out of the ring and let him throw an arm around her shoulders and lean on her as they made their own way to the locker rooms. Tony whimpered when she led him to the men's locker room door.

"No, you can't make me go in. He's in there."

Snickering, Ziva patted his arm and stepped away, smiling when he tried to grab her as if she was a shield. "You will be fine Tony."

Listening to him whimper one more time, she went into the women's locker room. It was mostly empty as not a lot of the women use the gym, and she was about to get undressed to take a shower when an idea came to her. Wanting to crackle…or cracker…laugh, she grabbed her bag and exited the locker room and into the men's.

* * *

There were a few men around, they blinked and stared at her before looking away at her stare. They were nervous but also resigned as they were quite used to Agent David's way of not following proper etiquette when it came to men's bathrooms and men's locker rooms. But even they couldn't look away when she entered a stall and came out wrapped in a towel, walked over to the showers, and without pausing entered the shower stall that they had seen McGee enter. Her hand reappeared to hang up her towel before disappearing back in the shower.

"Um…Ziva?"

"Yes McGee?"

DiNozzo and Gibbs' heads snapped out of their stalls on both sides of McGee's stall and stared. DiNozzo's eyes were wide and his mouth open, and Gibbs' eyes were narrowed and dark. The men seeing that look knew that Gibbs was not a happy man and didn't need to be told that he didn't like the fact that Agent David was in McGee's shower. It didn't take a genius for anyone to know how the older man felt about the youngest member of the man's team. Hell, the men knew from the fact that Gibbs stared at McGee's ass when he could, a thing that was a huge no no in the men's locker room. The only thing that stopped anyone from having a problem with it, or the fact that Gibbs was gay or at least McGee-sexual, or saying anything, was because they didn't want to be on the wrong side of Gibbs and they knew that though he stared at McGee, he didn't stare at anyone else.

"Um…what are you doing?"

"Taking a shower. Now scoot over."

"But why in here?"

"The showers in the women's are full and I did not want to wait."

"…"

She sighed. "Are you going to pig all the water?"

"…Hog."

"What?"

"Hog all the water."

"Fine. Are you going to hog all the water?"

"But Ziva." Some men snickered at the whine in the young man's voice. "Why are you in here?"

"Since when do you not share?"

"Fine," he huffed and it went silent after that. The men slowly went back to doing what they had and DiNozzo and Gibbs went back to their own shower.

One man shook his head in wonder. "Lucky bastard." Agent David may be deadly but she was sexy as hell and he wouldn't argue about having her in his shower.

* * *

Ziva was not surprised when she was called to Director Vance's office by the time she was ready to head home later that night. She had logged off her computer and had been ready to make a retreat when Cynthia had called her desk asking for her to come up.

Knocking, she entered his office and stood in front of his desk.

"Agent David."

"Sir."

"Do you want to inform me of what happened earlier today?"

Deciding to act ignorant she frowned. "Sir?"

But he didn't buy it for a second and gave her a look while chewing on his toothpick. "We both know what I'm talking about, so why don't you just save us both time and explain yourself."

She shrugged. "I do not know what you want me to say Director."

He stared at her, still chewing on his toothpick. "Does this have anything to do with Agent DiNozzo's actions yesterday?"

Keeping her eyes blank, she continued to look at him. Though, on the inside she was laughing as she was sure the director was confused by the team's actions. Her eyes widened though at Director Vance's words.

"Does this have anything to do with Gibbs'…feelings for Agent McGee?" Her small gasp was answer enough and he surprised her by smirking and nodding. "If this is to help push the man along then proceed, but please refrain from sending other agents up here in a near attack. The paperwork is boring and tiresome. Are we clear?"

Nodding as she did not know what else to do, she left at his dismissal and heading downstairs. Everyone was gone as Tony had made a hasty retreat when Gibbs gave them the permission to leave, and Gibbs and McGee must have left while she was in Vance's office. She was going to have to call a meeting with the team so they could see where they were after Tony and Ziva's actions. No doubt they were going to be surprised when they found out about Ziva's shared shower.

Hmm, just thinking about it had her thinking about the peak she took at McGee's body, mostly his backside. He certainly did not have a tush that rated four anymore. He was more five out of five. It was very nice.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Team Gibbs

CHAPTER 4

**_Team Gibbs_**

Abby was rolling on the floor laughing, clutching her sides as it hurt.

Tony scoffed. "It's not funny Abby. I seriously thought he was going to kill me yesterday. And then today in the ring," he shuddered, "don't get me started on that."

Abby finally calmed down enough to sit back up, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry," she giggled. "But Tony," she started giggling more and more, "you kissed McGee!" And she was off again, laughing loudly. Ducky and Ziva weren't any better, Palmer was just staring with his eyes wide and mouth open, in shock.

He scoffed and folded his arms. Tony was only allowing her laughter to continue 'cause the Goth offered to pay for the pizza. Where the hell was it anyway? He could use a slice. "Yeah, well, ask Ziva what she did. She didn't exactly stick to plan either."

Controlling herself again, she grinned at Ziva. "What'd you do Ziva?"

Ziva paused and Tony could swear a blush brushed her cheeks before she controlled it. "I did as planned; talked to him more, touched him more, even sat in his lap."

"How'd he react?"

"Which one?" she asked.

"Both."

"McGee," she frowned with her head tilted, "did not really react. He just put his arm around my waist to make sure I was balanced." They all frowned at that, even Tony didn't think about the way McGee responded to Ziva's closeness until then. While McGee had blushed and stuttered when Tony flirt and touched him, McGee didn't blink an eye to anything Ziva did. Even when Ziva slipped into McGee's shower, he didn't give much of an argument before accepting it. And that right there was mind boggling. "And Gibbs of course glared when he thought neither of us were looking."

"What else did you do my dear?" Ducky asked.

Ziva smirked. "I slipped into his shower."

Ducky, Palmer, and Abby's jaws dropped before Abby was laughing again.

"And…" Ducky didn't even finish as he was blushing and softly laughing.

Palmer tilted his head, blushing, and asked, "Why?"

She shrugged. "The idea came to me, and I did it."

"Well, I'm sure Jethro wasn't happy about that."

Tony shivered at Ducky's comment, remembering the cold look in the older man's eyes when Ziva and McGee exited the shower stall together. It had been colder and more murderous than the one he gave Tony when both agents came out, wrapped in their own towels, smiling. Didn't help when before Ziva went to the bathroom stall to change, she smacked McGee's ass. Personally, Tony thought Ziva was lucky she was a chick or she would have been on the receiving end of a punch from Boss.

"No," he said, "he wasn't happy. At all."

"Well, though you both…did more than expected, I think we're making process."

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Jimmy

CHAPTER 5

**_Jimmy_**

He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die!

Jimmy was trying to make himself scarce after what he just did, but he couldn't exactly run away when he was Dr. Mallard's assistant and they were just called on a case. Team Gibbs' case no less. He could feel himself trembling as they got to the sight and he grabbed the gear. He was trembling so bad he dropped the equipment a few times, Agent Gibbs' stare weighing down on him.

"Mr. Palmer, if you would please."

"S-Sorry Dr. Mallard."

He followed Dr. Mallard to the body and assisted where he could, keeping his mouth shut for once. The trembling remained as did Agent Gibbs' stare, though the man didn't falter when giving out orders and asking questions.

"What have you got Ducky?"

Jimmy froze at the voice right behind him, the presence of the man right on his back. He swallowed and looked frightened at Dr. Mallard, but the doctor wasn't looking at him but at the body. He closed his eyes and tried not to wet himself as Agent Gibbs' voice continued speaking behind him, close to him and low.

"Mr. Palmer if you would fetch the stretcher so we could move this poor fellow back to NCIS."

"O-O-Of course Dr-Dr. Mallard," he stuttered out and stood up, turning to go and jumping when he saw how close Agent Gibbs was. He was closer than he had thought, practically in his face. And that ice blue stare was so unnerving he felt himself break out in a sweat, again, and had to refrain from wiping his palms on his pants like he did earlier that day. "Excuse me…" he cleared his throat, "Agent Gibbs."

Agent Gibbs gave a half smirk, it darker than usual, before stepping aside. Jimmy made a quick escape and sighed in relief when he returned to find Agent Gibbs busy with his team, leaving him and Dr. Mallard to deal with the body.

* * *

Jimmy didn't think he was going to survive the rest of the day. Agent Gibbs was everywhere! Everywhere he turned, he was there, staring, those cold ice blue eyes staring right through him. He couldn't even remember the number of times he's dropped something whenever Agent Gibbs entered Autopsy.

Agent Gibbs was going to kill him. And if it wasn't with his hands, it was scaring him to death.

The things he could be talked into.

**~_Flashback~_**

_"Are you crazy?" he hissed to Abby in her lab that morning. They were alone and sharing a morning Caf-Pow! and coffee._

_"Come on Palmer."_

_"Why didn't you tell me my part until now?"_

_"Because you would have argued."_

_"Well, yeah. You want me to…you want me…I can't even say it!"_

_"Will you keep your voice down?" she hissed. "There's no telling when Gibbs will show up and he can't know about this."_

_"Yes! Yes, he can know about this." __Abby stared at him with her arms crossed and Jimmy groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Abby, I don't want to die."_

_"Oh come on," she rolled her eyes; "you're not going to die."_

_"That's easy for you to say. You're his favorite, he won't kill you." He straightened. "In fact, that's a great idea. You do it."_

_"I already have my part." She put her hands on his shoulders. "Jimmy, if you pull this off, you will be known as the bravest man alive."_

_He perked up at that. "Really? Even braver than Tony kissing Tim."_

_She nodded. "Even braver. Because that kiss wasn't planned. If it had been, he wouldn't have done it. He would have backed out. You, you are doing what's planned and going to succeed."_

_"I am." He grinned. "Okay," he nodded, "I'll do it. Where's the slip?"_

_She handed him the slip of paper and made his way up to Team Gibbs' bullpen, but as he got closer and could see Agent Gibbs sitting at the desk like the rest of the team, the nerves set in and he started to think that maybe Abby had manipulated him into doing this._

_"Hey Jimmy." Tim was looking at him from his desk where he spotted him. "What's up? Nothing to do?"_

_Nervously smiling, he walked over to Tim's desk, stopping at an angle to make sure he had Agent Gibbs in his sight. "Hey Tim. Yeah, Dr. Mallard's talking to the body that's being transferred later today. Figured I'd leave."_

_Tim smiled. "Yeah."_

_Coughing to clear his suddenly tight and lodged throat, he wiped his hands on his pants and spoke. "Um…Tim."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Are you d-dating anyone?"_

_The bullpen froze as the four agents looked at him and he could feel himself break into a sweat under the older man's stare. Tony and Ziva were looking at him surprised but he knew it was an act as they had planned this from the very beginning. Keeping him in the dark of his part so that he couldn't back out until the time came. If he was anyone else he would have called them some rude names for putting him in this position._

_Tim frowned at him. "No. Why?"_

_"Well, I have this friend who is in town and wants to go out with her husband, but she doesn't want to leave her cousin home since she's visiting him, but she also doesn't want to bring him as a third wheel."_

_Tim continued to frown. "So you want to set me up on a blind date with your friend's cousin?" He looked at Tony and Ziva. "Do I come across that desperate? No offense Jimmy."_

_Ziva shook her head while Tony slipped on his DiNozzo smile and nodded. "Yeah McProbie. Can't even remember the last time you had a date. Think you're spending too much time on your games Elf Lord."_

_Tim scowled before staring up at Jimmy, contemplating. Jimmy didn't mind it so much but he didn't stop throwing nervous looks at Agent Gibbs who looked like he was trying to glare holes into his head. And he wouldn't put it past the man to pull it off. Seriously, Agent Gibbs was believed to be some kind of mythical creature in the past life, and in this life he could pull off a lot of things, so killing someone by glaring holes into their head didn't sound so far off to him._

_"Jimmy," he sighed, bringing his attention back to Tim, "I don't do blind dates."_

_"Well, see, it-it's not really a blind date much. You know the person."_

_"I do?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Who?"_

_"Damon Werth."_

_He saw Agent Gibbs' straighten in his seat at the name, jaw clenching and the look in his eyes darkening. Becoming harder and still glaring at him. Jimmy wanted to make a run for it but stayed where he was, hoping Tim would hurry up and say something. Quickly!_

_"Werth? First, why do you assume I'm gay? And second, Werth is gay? And third…I don't even have a third."_

_First, they weren't sure if Tim was gay and this move in their plan had two motives. One, poking at Gibbs' possessiveness. Two, seeing if Tim did go that way or if he at least was curious to go that way. Second, Werth was bi, and quickly agreed to their plan as he too had seen the looks Agent Gibbs threw at Tim. Besides, he said that he did find Tim attractive and wouldn't find it hard to go on a date with him if he agreed. Third, he really hoped Tim would make a decision! He could feel his nerve weakening and was getting ready to bolt._

_"Well?"_

_Tim sighed. "Fine. Got his number?"_

_Jimmy grinned and gave him the slip of paper Abby gave him down in her lab. "Here you go." As soon as Tim took the paper, he felt the full weight of Agent Gibbs' stare on him and glanced at Agent Gibbs. Only to squeak at the murderous glare aimed his way and was about to make a quick escape when Tim started asking him questions and Agent Gibbs' phone rang. The older agent didn't look away from him as he answered, his voice clipped and direct. He finally hung up and ordered, "Gear up. And Palmer."_

_"Yes?" he squeaked._

_"Go get Ducky."_

_"Yes sir." And he ran out there as fast as his legs could carry him._

**_~End Flashback~_**

* * *

"Abby, he's gonna kill me!"

"Whoa, Palmer, calm down. What are you on about?"

He panted, trying to catch his breath. "Agent Gibbs. He's going to kill me. He's everywhere. Everywhere I turn, he's there. Abby, what am I gonna do!"

Abby giggled. "Jimmy, you really have to slow down on the Caf-Pow! or the coffee. Whatever you're drinking that's getting you like this."

"But I'm not on anything!" His arms were waving and he knew he was yelling, but he couldn't help it. "He's everywhere!"

"Who is?" Screaming, he swiveled around and saw Agent Gibbs in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. "You alright there Palmer?"

"Y-Yeah. I got to go."

"So soon?"

"Yes. Uh, Dr-Dr. Mallard needs me. I was ju-just here dro-droping off samples. Yeah, samples. Excuse me."

He made a quick retreat, feeling Agent Gibbs' eyes following him, and finally turned the corner, no longer feeling the man's eyes on him. Jimmy made his way to the elevator and about collapsed in relief at escaping Agent Gibbs again. He rode up a floor before the doors opened and he nearly screamed as Agent Gibbs was standing there.

He was everywhere!

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God. I feel so bad for Jimmy, even though I was laughing the whole time I wrote it which is hard to explain when at work. Hope you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ducky

CHAPTER 6

**_Ducky_**

This wasn't part of the plan.

Young Timothy was at his desk, grinning and humming under his breath as he worked. "Hey Ducky," he said with a grin. "Find anything more for the case?"

"Ah, you're in a pleasant mood Timothy. What has you so perked up?"

"Oh," he blushed and ducked his head, but he and the rest of the team could see his smile, "I had a great date last night."

Glancing at a nervous Tony and Ziva who was throwing cautious looks around for Gibbs, he put on a smile though it was hard. This wasn't part of the plan. Sure they had planned for it to be a date, but the way Timothy's eyes glowed and melted was bad. Timothy couldn't fall for Damon. "Really? With who?"

"Damon Werth. I was a little nervous at first since I can still remember the way he dislocated my shoulder, but he's really great."

"That-That's great Timothy."

Tim beamed up at him and was going to say something but Jethro stormed in the bullpen, anger and irritation rolling off him in waves. Ducky nearly winced as Gibbs slammed down his coffee cup on his desk. "There a reason you're up here Ducky?"

"Ah, yes. I found something interesting on our poor fellow."

Gibbs stared and waited before sighing. "Care to explain?"

"Certainly."

* * *

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead."

Ducky frowned as he entered his autopsy and saw Mr. Palmer mumbling to himself as he was supposed to be studying. "What troubles you Mr. Palmer?"

"Dr. Mallard!" he jumped in fright and Ducky frowned. "Oh god Dr. Mallard. You can't let him kill me."

Mr. Palmer charged at him and grabbed onto him. "Dear heavens. Jimmy," he soothed, patting his hand to get him to lessen his hold a bit as it was tight, "what are you talking about?"

"Agent Gibbs! Yesterday, he was everywhere I turned." He was looking around now as if he expected the man to pop out of one of the freezers. "Now, Tim had a good time on his date with Damon. The date I set up. He's gonna kill me! You can't let him."

Ducky patted his hand again and led him back to his desk. "Let me get you some tea. That'll calm you down." After passing the young man a cup, he spoke. "Now, Jimmy, Jethro will not kill you. And if he thinks of it, well don't you worry lad. I'll just tell him one of my stories to give you enough time to run." Mr. Palmer cracked a smile as intended. "That's a lad. Now, I know this didn't go as expected. We didn't think the date would be horrible but also not this good. It's okay. This'll just push Jethro to make a move faster."

"Ducky."

Mr. Palmer jumped so bad he spilt tea everywhere and stared at Jethro in the doorway. He looked over to his old time friend and could see where that fear of death came from as Jethro's ice blue eyes were drilling into Mr. Palmer. Poor lad.

"Why don't you go take a break Mr. Palmer? And don't worry about the mess. I'll clean it up."

Mr. Palmer made a fast escape and Ducky started cleaning the spilt tea.

"You should have had him clean his own mess Ducky."

"No need to cry over spilt milk. Or tea." He smiled with a glance to Jethro to see his lips quirk. "Besides, I would hate for Mr. Palmer have to clean a bigger mess than this as his trembling would spill more. No doubt because of you."

"Didn't do anything to him Ducky."

"Except trying to glare holes into his head. Now, though that would be an interesting autopsy, I would not like it to be on Mr. Palmer. He is such a smart lad."

"Yeah, a right genius."

Ducky looked to Jethro and hid his smile. He knew Jethro wasn't one to spill feelings and problems, but when one came bad enough he came to Ducky. And it was only a matter of time for Jethro to come visit him about Timothy.

"Now, Jethro, are you saying that because he is or because you are angry at the fact he set up young Timothy on a date with someone and they hit it off?"

"Tim can go on any dates he wants."

He raised an eyebrow. "Tim?"

"McGee."

"Ah."

They stood in silence, looking at each other, a battle of who would speak first and Ducky decided to be the one to lose this battle.

"I can't help but wonder how long it's going to take you to finally follow your heart and go after what you want Jethro. As you can see, he's not going to stay single forever."

Jethro shrugged, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "I'm a grade A bastard on a good day, too many ex-wives and failed relationships under my belt, and not exactly the most open person. McGee's better off without me going after him."

Ducky really didn't want to speak like this, just thinking it had a blush dusting his cheeks, but he spoke. "So you have no problem Timothy maybe finding his happily ever after in Mr. Werth. Being happy, growing old together…sharing a life." Jethro's jaw locked and Ducky almost stopped at the slightly hurt look in the man's eyes but he pressed on at the possessiveness that was pushing through more in those ice blue eyes. "Sharing a life, a bed. Night after night, going home to a warm bed and into the loving and caring arms of Mr. Werth after a hard case."

The agent glared, Ducky thought he heard his teeth grind from a few feet away, before turning and leaving without a word. Ducky didn't stop throwing out, "We of all people know how limited time is when it comes to the delicate thing called life."

* * *

**A/N: I know, not that funny compaired to the other chapters. But...someone had to give Gibbs the talk. **


	7. Chapter 7: Abby

**Thanks for everything guys. The response is great and I'm glad you all are enjoying the story.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

**_Abby_**

She was so excited. She couldn't contain her excitement. She was practically bouncing all over the place and they still had a few hours to wait before going. The case had closed early that morning which went perfect for the team's plan.

Abby had been able to "convince" the team to going out later that night. With the team working on McGee to get him to agree, she had used her Abby powers to convince Gibbs to join them. It surprisingly hadn't been hard to do. She just slipped in that McGee was going, and that she remembered Palmer thinking about asking Damon to meet them there. He instantly agreed.

Now, she had a few hours before it was time to call it a day and she didn't think she could contain her excitement. She had her outfit in her bag and was going to change before they all headed out. They were going to a popular bar that also had a dance floor that was used very often. The music was great but it wasn't as loud as if it had been a club which worked perfectly because Ducky, Gibbs, and McGee wouldn't have stayed long. And they couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Abby met them all at the bar and grinned when they all saw her outfit. She had taken a huge risk with her outfit because though she was planning to use it against Gibbs, she also knew that Gibbs was very protective of her. And she could tell by looking at him that he was contemplating grabbing something to cover her up with.

She was wearing a blood red corset that accentuated her curves, but also stopped a little below her belly button so that a strip of skin on her stomach was displayed. A leather mini skirt was wrapped around her bottom and upper thighs, showing off a lot of her legs. Her usually big black knee high boots finished the outfit with dark eye shadow, lipstick, and her hair brushed down.

"What do you think?"

Ziva smirked before smacking Tony upside the head when he continued to stare and lick his lips as if he was hungry. Ducky and Palmer was lightly blushing but smiling, Gibbs again was looking as if he wanted to cover her up and McGee…

She nearly pouted when he just smiled at her. Abby was used to him looking at her like Tony was, but she guessed it was okay. She had to get used to it now that they were trying to get him with Gibbs. "Let's go."

They all headed in and quickly grabbed a booth, sitting around, talking, drinking, and laughing. It was fun and she was having a blast, especially with the looks she could see Gibbs throwing McGee, and then around the bar as if expecting to find Damon. They were a good half hour into their night and Abby grabbed McGee's hand.

"Dance with me."

Abby dragged McGee onto the crowded dance floor and making sure they were still in sight of their booth, turned to him and smiled. He smiled back and he grabbed her hips, moving to the music. She gasped in surprise at how well he danced before grinning and losing herself into the music and dancing.

It was a little like old times. Well, back then McGee didn't dance so well, but it had still been fun. Now, he could dance and quite sexually too. Everyone knew that when she danced it was like sex on the dance floor, but McGee was giving as good as she gave. She gasped again as he touched her lower back, his fingers brushing her skin, and pulled her closer. So close she was straddling his leg and she blushed when he smirked down at her as he could feel that she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt. Not that she could have if she wanted to since the skirt was so tight.

Unfortunately the song ended and McGee stopped. He smiled down at her before they headed back to the table who were looking surprised, happy, and Gibbs who was glaring at her but staring at McGee lustfully.

"Man, Probie, where'd you learn to dance like that?" Tony clapped him on the back and grinned. Ziva was discretely fanning herself and looked at Abby. Abby smiled as she completely understood what Ziva was feeling. Hell, if they weren't working so hard to get Gibbs and McGee together, she would have jumped him right on the dance floor.

McGee shrugged. "Here and there." He looked at Ziva. "You alright?"

"Yes." And Abby snickered at how Ziva had to clear her throat because her voice had dripped arousal. "Will you dance with me?"

"Sure."

He held out his hand for Ziva who greedily took it and followed him to the dance floor. The song was country yet salsa and again McGee surprised them with his dancing, sensual and slow, his hands caressing Ziva's body as if she was a masterpiece. Tony's jaw dropped when McGee spun Ziva around to face him and grabbed her thigh, hitching her leg up onto his hip, lowering her back in a bit of a dip.

Abby squirmed in her seat as she watched.

"Who knew McGee could go Dirty Dancing? And with Ziva no less." Tony stared and squirmed in his seat as well.

And who wouldn't?

While Abby and McGee's dance had been plain dry humping, sex on the floor. McGee and Ziva's dancing was sensual and teasing, the hands and the moves teasing one and the other, not to mention anyone watching them which was a good amount of men and women.

The song ended and both McGee and Ziva were panting a bit, lightly sweating, and wearing the biggest grins. They came back to the table and before they knew it time was flying by. They didn't drink too much, going back and forth between water and drinks, and McGee barely sat down unless to stop by for a drink of water as women kept coming over to ask for a dance. And McGee not being one to be mean or rude, accepted dances.

McGee was popular.

They were about two hours in when a surprise came. Even Abby hadn't known that he was coming, she had only said it to get Gibbs to agree coming. But there he was, Damon Werth, looking around and smiling when he saw them. He came over and Abby sent up a silent, "Thank you God," because Gibbs was at the bar at the moment getting them more drinks and water.

"Hey guys!"

"Damon? What are you doing here?"

"I was invited." They all looked around at each other as they didn't remember inviting the guy. "So, where's Tim?"

They pointed to the dance floor and Damon turned to see him. He smirked before heading on over to the dancing couple and tapping McGee's shoulder. McGee turned to look at who tapped his shoulder and smiled. They couldn't hear the conversation over the music and many conversations, and they were a few feet away, but whatever they were discussing had them smiling. Then Damon grabbed McGee's hips, turned him around, pulled him close so that Damon's chest was tight against McGee's back, and pulled him into a dance that had Ziva and Abby squirming in their seats again.

They were hot!

"Uh…guys."

They looked at Palmer who was pointing to the bar. Following his finger, they saw Gibbs at the bar, staring and glaring at the dancing couple, more importantly at Damon's hands which were gripping McGee's hips and now sliding up and down his sides. It was like a storm was brewing and it finally broke when Damon tucked his face into McGee's neck and McGee's head fell back, giving what looked to be a sigh of pleasure.

The shot glass that had been in Gibbs' hand shattered in his grip and a few strides later he was standing in front of McGee. Not pausing, he gripped the front of McGee's shirt and pulled, a yelp coming from McGee at the sudden movement before his lips were occupied by Gibbs'.

The table grinned at each other and started high-fiving. Finally. Gibbs finally made a move.

It only took a few years and a week of moves from the players of the Gibbs' team.

And it didn't escape Abby that there were a few groans from women as they too saw the kiss between the two men. She even heard a woman in the next booth huff. "Of course he can dance. He's gay. Figures."

They looked back to the dance floor to see Gibbs finally release McGee's lips, say something, and then pat his butt before speaking with Damon. McGee walked over to the table and grinned.

"Hey Probie," Tony grinned.

"Hey guys. Jethro and I are gonna head out after he pays the bartender for the broken shot glass. Thanks for the great night. Oh and Ducky, make sure they get home safe." They blinked and stared at him and he gave a smile. He was about to leave before he turned back to them. "By the way, thanks for the…interesting week." He smiled. "See ya."

The team watched shocked and confused as the young agent walked back to Gibbs who slipped his arm around McGee's waist, said something Damon, and then headed out of the bar. Damon headed back over to their table and sat down beside Tony.

"What the hell?" Tony finally spoke out of all of them.

Damon grinned. "Oh, you didn't know? Tim and Gibbs have been together for two years now. You guys need anything to drink?"

All he got was silence and wide eyed looks.

* * *

**A/N: ****It did it again! My story got a mind of it's own and surprised even me. Hope you guys liked that little twist and were as surprised as I was. Only Tim and Team Gibbs' chapters are left. And Tim's chapter will be some slashy goodness so the rating will be going up. PLEASE REVIEW! And don't be afraid to tell me if there's anything you'd like to see.**

******Oh! And I kinda took Abby's outfit from Precious Pup's "Companion" story. **


	8. Chapter 8: Tim

CHAPTER 8

**_Tim_**

It has been an…interesting week to say the least.

And he was surprised he was able to stand after the nights he's had; Jethro taking him in the shower, against the door as soon as he stepped inside the house, pounding into him all night and well into the morning. Biting and nipping and holding onto him tight as they slept. He always knew his lover was protective and possessive, mostly possessive, but if he had ever questioned it—and he didn't—then the past five nights proved it.

Even though they knew from the beginning what the team was up to—it didn't take a genius with their sudden change in behavior that was aimed towards Tim—their moves still surprised them.

Tony's flirting had been awkward for him, but the kiss was worse. Now that surprised the hell out of him and he immediately felt bad for Tony because he knew that even though he and Jethro knew what was happening, Jethro still didn't like the fact that Tony touched him. And kissed him no less. Poor Tony.

That night when they got home, Jethro kept a hold on him. Kept him in his arms all night, kissing him on the couch and pawing him with growing impatience until he ripped Tim's shirt off and molested his chest. Not that he complained. Then he had worked down to his pants and Tim had been a pitiful, boneless, satisfied heap by the time Jethro was done. Only for Jethro to devour his mouth again and do it again, except progressing with fingers in his ass until he came. Then finally fucking him on the couch. He didn't remember how many times he came that night.

Tuesday was Ziva's turn. It had started normal with them hanging out together with no case. Talking, and passing time, and he showing her some things on the computer. Poor Tony hadn't said anything all day in fear of what Jethro would do to him. Then Ziva started touching him more and more and he honestly hadn't thought much about it because in the past he would have been scared of Ziva touching him. Fearing that she would break a finger for the pictures of her in her bikini or anything else he may have done to annoy her. But that changed over the years and he was used to her touch. She eventually just sat in his lap and again, he didn't think about it except to put an arm around her to make sure she stayed balance.

Again poor Tony. He got stuck with Jethro in the ring while he and Ziva did hand to hand, and for once, he had the upper hand with his past experience in wrestling. Getting to the shower hadn't been much of a deal though he had been tempted to snicker at Tony when he gave Jethro a wide berth in case he tried to get in one more punch. He had gone to his shower, minding his own business, then suddenly he felt a presence and turned to find Ziva in his shower.

All he did was blink before asking why she was there. He knew why, but again he had been surprised by her move. And since he was with Jethro, he had shrugged it off and actually shared a shower with Ziva who he knew took a peek at his backside. Sneaky ninja.

That night when they got home, Jethro had been normal, except for the slight twitch of his fingers and jaw. When he had gone to take a shower, Jethro had followed him and proceeded to rim him until he almost came. Only to squeeze the base of his dick to make sure he didn't come and then fucked him against the wall, the hot water pounding on them. After that, Jethro had to practically carry him out of the shower, dry him, and then get him to bed.

Wednesday was a surprise. He had been wondering what Palmer's job was going to be and…again was surprised by their move. Setting him up on a date. Jethro hadn't even seen that one coming and had not been pleased. Luckily it had been with Damon Werth, one of the few who already knew of their relationship. Only because he saw them out together one day and put two and two together, but still he was one of the few who knew. Jackson and Tim's family being the others.

Tim felt pretty bad for poor Palmer. Jethro had not been happy about that part of the team's plan for them and proceeded to show his displeasure. By freaking the gremlin out and popping up all over the place. He had seen Palmer at the end of the day and the poor guy had been a wreck, constantly looking around and over his shoulder. Trying to keep everything in his sight.

Unfortunately, Tim had to actually go on the date in case the team followed him or followed up with Damon. But Damon had been a sport and agreed to offer his help to Jethro and Tim when needed, as long as it didn't run into his own recovering business.

When he got home, Jethro attacked him at the door and barely prepared him before thrusting into him. It had hurt, the burn was there, but it had quickly mixed with the pleasure as Jethro took him against the front door and growled that Tim was his. Who was he to disagree?

Thursday…nothing really happened except for Tim making the team worry by saying that he had a great date with Damon. Palmer had looked a wreck again. Ducky kept throwing Tim worried and guilty looks before finally talking to Jethro when he went down into Autopsy.

Tim had been furious with the way Jethro talked with Ducky. He knew it was an act, but there had been a truth to it. Jethro really thought that sometimes. For an alpha man, he had insecurities that drove Tim up the wall. Like lowering himself to believe that he didn't deserve Tim. Tim had taken his sweet and delicious time to show Jethro that he was staying and not leaving, that they deserved each other and were right for one another.

Friday.

Now Friday had been all him. Jethro hadn't been in the plan.

Tim had danced with Abby when she had dressed to kill, even danced with Ziva. She had been his favorite to dance with; she was smooth and seemed to let herself relax and lose herself in her moves, sensual and completely exotic. If he hadn't been in love with Jethro, he definitely would have gone after Ziva with the way their dance teased each other.

He proceeded to dance with any woman who asked, he wasn't one to refuse a woman something. He didn't like to be rude or hurt their feelings. Or to even disappoint.

He had seemed popular which was all thanks to Jethro. Their private dances in their home had really paid off.

So while he had been mingled with the women, he had texted Damon without any of the team seeing and asked him if he was free and to come to the bar. He had to get the team's plan to end before they did anything else, even accidently hurt one of them somehow. And Tim, Jethro, and Damon all knew of Damon's attraction to Tim, he didn't hide it whenever he saw it. Even with Jethro standing right there.

When Damon got there and approached him, they had briefly talked about what Tim wanted and he had let Damon dance with him. His hands roaming his sides and grinding against his ass sensually. Damon had whimpered when Tim pressed his ass back and tucked his face in his neck, pressing a barely there kiss to his neck. It had been hard on Damon, so Tim allowed it because they both knew it would never happen again and Tim wanted to give Damon something for his help.

And just like that, Jethro pulled him away, and invaded his mouth, devouring it and owning it, his hands holding him so tightly. Tim had melted into his love's arms and returned the kiss, wanting more. However, Jethro had pulled back and told him to go tell the team they were leaving before they left.

The looks on their faces when he thanked them for the interesting week had been priceless. He just wished he had been there when Damon told them how long he and Jethro had been together.

* * *

Tim panted as Jethro kissed him, pressing his tongue past his lips and walking him back. They arrived home from the bar and Tim was surprised they even made it inside.

"Jethro." He moaned as his back connected with a wall and Jethro ground his hips against his, their clothed cocks connecting. "God."

"You should be punished. Flaunty yourself like that." Jethro yanked their shirts off, Tim sighed as their skin touched, but whimpered as Jethro's teeth sank into his neck. "Letting Damon," he growled the name, "touch you like that."

"I-ah!"

Jethro sucked on his neck, making his mark dark and stand out. That damn hickey was going to be there for a few days and he knew once it was gone it would most likely be replaced. Until now, all hickeys had been where they could be hidden, now that the team knew, he didn't want to know how often he was going to go to work with visible marks.

"You're thinking too damn much." Tim blinked and realized he was in the kitchen with his back pressed against the island. "I can fix that."

And Jethro dropped to his knees, pulled Tim's pants down, and swallowed him whole.

"Ah!"

Damn. Tim panted as Jethro sucked his cock, his hands keeping his hips still so he couldn't move, couldn't thrust. Tim grabbed the island in hopes of stability and whimpered with a shiver when Jethro's teeth brushed the underside of his cock. One hand lowered and held onto Jethro's hair, those blue eyes staring lustfully and pleased up at him and Tim came down Jethro's throat, grunting. He hissed as Jethro continued sucking him, his tongue sliding over the sensitive head.

"Jethro."

His lover pulled back and kissed his way up his body, caging Tim between his body and the island. "Turn around," he whispered and pressed a light kiss to his lips before Tim did it.

His heart was pounding and could feel his cock harden as he waited in anticipation, listening to Jethro's clothes rustle and the sound of a drawer opening. He didn't need to see to know which drawer it was.

"Tim," was all his lover said before a lubed finger circled his hole before thrusting in, slowly pushing in and out, slowly driving him crazy with a brush against his prostate every other thrust.

"More." He wasn't above begging. He wanted Jethro in him damn it, his cock was hard again and he could feel Jethro's pressed hotly against the back of his thigh. He moaned as Jethro added another finger, another after that. But it wasn't enough. He wanted Jethro's cock. "Now Jethro. Now. Need now."

Jethro chuckled before pressing his body completely against his. He gently pushed Tim forward so he was leaning on his elbows, his ass in the air. His lover spread his cheeks, no doubt looking at what he was about to take as his, and in one hard thrust, pushed himself inside him.

Tim screamed at the feeling, the hard hot cock filling him completely and some. He whimpered, taking time to catch his breath. Jethro leaned over his body, pressing his chest to Tim's back as one arm wrapped around his chest and the other went to the island, covering Tim's hand and interlocking their fingers.

He was there.

Letting out a breath and relaxing, Jethro began moving, pulling out and pushing back inside him. Oh so slowly. Tim sighed, pushing his ass back as Jethro slowly pushed forward. Their fingers gripping each other tightly, Jethro's arm around his chest holding him tight as his finger found his nipple and traced it. Tim shivered and jerked at the feeling. Jethro's face was tucked at the base of his neck, placing kisses along his shoulder blades and neck, anywhere he could reach.

"Je-Jethro," he gasped. "Please, more." Jethro changed his angle and Tim's head fell forward in pleasure as he finally hit his prostate, pleasure rocking through his body. "Yes."

Tim felt the heat and need coming, Jethro grunting behind him meant he was with him. He could feel it. The need built, the heat radiating off them was scorching, and Jethro's hips jerked in and out of him. Jethro's arm around his chest tightened as he hit in him hard again and again.

"Cum. Cum for me Tim."

The deep command in his ear sent him over the edge and he held onto the island and Jethro's hand as hard as he could, Jethro holding onto him in return. He groaned as he felt Jethro's hot cum filling him and sighed in pleasure, his knees feeling boneless after he came. They had a mess to clean, but right now, as Jethro pressed kisses on his shoulders that he felt all the way to his heart, he smiled and cleaning was the furthest thing on his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Team Gibbs

**This is it. Thank you to everyone who has alert, favorite, and reviewed this story.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

**_Team Gibbs_**

"So…I think it's safe to say that aside from finding out the truth that that was a waste of time."

Tony sulked on his couch the next day. He was still trying to get over the fact that Boss and Probie have been dating for two years and they didn't know. Damon knew, but they didn't. He didn't like that. He liked knowing what was going on with his team, and those two getting together years ago counts.

"I don't know," Ziva murmured to herself. "It certainly opened my eyes to McGee."

"Yeah, who knew he could dance like that." Abby and Ziva's eyes glazed over before Ducky cleared his throat to bring them back to the present. "You think Bossman taught him?"

Tony tried to refrain from cringing at that. He liked that they were together, but he didn't want to know what they did behind doors. He looked over at Palmer who had been quiet since Damon told them the previous night. "You alright there Palmer?"

"This is bad, this is bad."

"What is?" He frowned as he watched Palmer start to play with his hands in obvious nervousness.

Palmer gave a humorless laugh. "I'm dead. He's gonna kill me. It was bad that I set Tim up on the date when we thought they weren't together. But knowing that they are together, I practically set him up to cheat! We know he went on the date, you guys watched it happen!"

The others winced as they thought about that. Yeah they had watched, Tony and Ziva, and had watched McGee and Damon laugh and have a good time. That's why they had called Ducky when the date ended because it looked like it had gone **_too_** well. And that hadn't been part of the plan. But now knowing that McGee and Gibbs were together, they all had set it up for McGee to go on a date with someone else. Someone other than Gibbs. Someone who obviously found McGee attractive.

Yeah, they were dead.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Palmer jumped. "It's him. Hide me!" And before Tony could tell the kid to calm the hell down, Palmer was running down his hallway and into what sounded like…his bedroom! Sighing, he went to open the door and flinched when Gibbs was standing at the door.

"He-Hey Boss. What's up?"

"The team here?"

Gulping, he nodded. "Uh, y-yeah. You know, hanging out."

"Not without us right?" McGee appeared beside Gibbs with a smile and…pizza and beer! Alright. "Can we come in? We got food."

"Sure." He stepped aside and let McGee pass who grinned at everyone and started talking to the three there, Palmer still hiding. Gibbs took slower to come in as he was staring at Tony.

Again he gulped and gave a nervous smile and almost sighed in relief when Gibbs gave his half smirk half smile. That alone let him know that they were good.

* * *

"Palmer, get out of there right now."

"No thank you! I like being alive!"

Tony growled and headed back to the living room. "Gremlin won't come out."

McGee smiled. "I got it." He got up and they listened to him talk through the door. "Palmer."

"Oh, uh, hey Tim."

"How you doing?"

"I've been better."

"I want you to come out."

"I think I'm fine here."

"If you don't come out, I'll send Jethro in and you and I both know that no matter what you put in front of the door won't stop him."

"…True." He sighed. "Fine." They heard the door open and Palmer speak to McGee. "He's going to kill me isn't he?"

"Nah. But if it makes you feel better, you can sit next to me. He wouldn't try anything with you next to me."

The four in the living room looked at Gibbs who gave a small smile before taking a bite of his pizza. The two men walked into the living room and Palmer practically glued himself to McGee, sitting beside him on the couch. McGee smirked and handed him a piece of pizza, trying to distract him.

"So…how was the rest of your guys' night?"

"Oh I think Tony had a good time."

Tony fought the blush that wanted to rise and lost. He could feel the heat fill his face as he remember the previous night.

"Oh?" McGee raised an eyebrow and Tony didn't know if he liked all this confidence. Some days he missed his old Probie, but then he liked this grown Probie who gave as good as he got. It was fun bantering with Probie instead of him just taking it. Though some days he wished he just took it, and he wouldn't admit that those were the days that Probie beat him in the banter. "What happened?"

"Damon."

The other eyebrow joined the first and Gibbs' own eyebrows rose. "Really?"

Tony squirmed remembering and under the stares of the others. "What? He was a little down that McGee left and it was putting a damper on the mood. So I offered to let him dance with the great DiNozzo."

Abby and Ziva smiled. "Yeah, and that's all you guys did the rest of the night. How was it Tony?"

He kept his mouth closed though his mind decided to provide images of them dancing so close; the heat, the feel of a body up against his, the feel of Damon's breath against his cheek and neck.

"He's a good dancer huh?" Gibbs growled, _honest-to-God_ growl, and McGee just smiled sweetly. "Sorry Jethro." Gibbs nodded back and the team stared at the interaction.

They knew that the man lusted after McGee for years, and they worked to get them together, but actually seeing them together was something else. McGee read Gibbs better than anyone else. The man barely spoke since coming into the apartment yet seemed to have a conversation with McGee without problems. Gibbs eyes connected with whoever talked to him, but they always strayed back to McGee after a few seconds, as if to make sure he was still there and safe. And feeling his gaze, McGee would smile before going back to whoever he was talking to. It was really something else.

"Tony?"

"Huh?"

"Damon," he prompted.

"Oh." He shrugged. "Nothing to tell, just danced is all." And if he got Damon's phone number afterwards, he didn't need to mention that.

McGee seemed to be reading his mind because he slowly smiled before grinning smugly and leaning back, his arm going across the back of the couch and patting Palmer's shoulder in comfort after the young man jumped when Gibbs' eyes flickered over him.

"Where'd this confidence come from?" he finally asked.

McGee continued smiling. "Jethro likes to say that I gained his confidence while he gained my heart. Which is bull," he said rolling his eyes. "Him gaining my heart part. He already had a heart." He leaned over and stage whispered, "But don't tell anyone. It would ruin his reputation."

Tony held out for a second before laughing and the other joining. McGee smiled at Gibbs and the man gave a small smile and wink back.

Yeah, they were quite the pair. In love, balanced, and were definitely going to maim anyone who tried to interfere with their relationship or try to draw them apart.

Good thing the team had been acting on the hope of getting them together or Gibbs really would have given the team, Palmer especially, something to be scared about.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: That's it. I may do a prequel down the line. You know, on how Tim and Gibbs got together. Something like that. But for now, this is it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
